eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Harry Reynolds
Harry Reynolds made his first appearance on 10 June 1986. He is portrayed by Gareth Potter. Storylines Harry is a college friend of Kelvin Carpenter, who first appears along with Tessa Parker in June 1986. Both Harry and Tessa have radical Marxist beliefs and it isn't long before they manage to recruit Kelvin to the same way of thinking. Soon after his arrival, Harry, Kelvin and several other Walford youths decide to form a band. Harry is the manager, Ian Beale plays drums, Sharon Watts and Kelvin provide vocals, Simon Wicks plays the keyboard and Eddie Hunter is the lead guitarist. Harry and Kelvin decide that the band's music should demonstrate "decay in the capitalistic society" and have a strong political message. Simon and Harry begin to disagree with the direction the band is taking. Harry loses his argument to make the band a vehicle for communist propaganda, and blames Wicksy for the band taking a more practical attitude. They all decide to enter a competition for young musicians, and both Harry and Simon vow to outdo each other by writing the best song to perform. The rest of the band all prefer Simon's song, which infuriates Harry and he starts bad-mouthing him to the rest of the band, saying he is superfluous and a closet BBC Radio 2 listener. Simon then declares that the band has to choose between him and Harry, but as Harry owns all the instruments and equipment, they side with him and Simon quits. On the day of the competition, Harry decides to sabotage the band's performance by switching the cartridge in the synthesizer, wrecking any hopes the group have of getting anywhere. The rest of the band are furious, particularly when Harry confesses that he did it to show them up. Harry is shunned after this and is not seen in Walford again. His last appearance is in October 1986. Appearances 1986 * Episode 137 (10 June 1986) * Episode 138 (12 June 1986) * Episode 139 (17 June 1986) * Episode 140 (19 June 1986) * Episode 141 (24 June 1986) * Episode 142 (26 June 1986) * Episode 143 (1 July 1986) * Episode 144 (3 July 1986) * Episode 145 (8 July 1986) * Episode 146 (10 July 1986) * Episode 147 (15 July 1986) * Episode 151 (29 July 1986) * Episode 152 (31 July 1986) * Episode 155 (12 August 1986) * Episode 156 (14 August 1986) * Episode 157 (19 August 1986) * Episode 158 (21 August 1986) * Episode 159 (26 August 1986) * Episode 160 (28 August 1986) * Episode 161 (2 September 1986) * Episode 163 (9 September 1986) * Episode 164 (11 September 1986) * Episode 165 (16 September 1986) * Episode 169 (30 September 1986) * Episode 171 (7 October 1986) * Episode 172 (9 October 1986) * Episode 173 (14 October 1986) * Episode 175 (21 October 1986) * Episode 176 (23 October 1986) * Episode 177 (28 October 1986) * Episode 178 (30 October 1986) Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Past Characters Category:The Banned Members Category:Students Category:1986 Arrivals Category:1986 Departures